


your happy ending's up to you

by gbxilschmidt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Happy birthday Kageyama, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's literally just fluff, there's a cat named mei and it snows, they're awkward ad hinata is oblivious but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbxilschmidt/pseuds/gbxilschmidt
Summary: No,Tobio wants to say.It’s not dumb, you’re not dumb. You’re funny and cute and well, maybe not very good at volleyball but you love it and you try so hard to improve, and everyone loves you. You’re like a ray of sunlight, and you make me feel all warm inside, like I’m melting, and I like it a lot, I like you a lot. I don’t want to lose you because I’m selfish. You make me better, Hinata. You should have done it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	your happy ending's up to you

Tobio isn’t expecting much in celebration of his birthday this year. It’s a not a bad thing, necessarily; he doesn’t like being the center of attention much anyway. His mother will give him his presents, make his favorite dinner and a cake, and he’ll go to sleep like any other night. 

What’s he hasn’t accounted for is Hinata. 

A few months back, while they were hanging out after school, Tobio had mentioned that animals don’t really like him. He tries, because he would like a pet, but it’s something about his face and attitude that they must be able to sense. 

After Hinata’s dramatic yelling had quieted down, he’d make a face like he was thinking, and that was that. Tobio barely remembered it, honestly. 

They’re walking home on his birthday, and it’s already pitch black out. Tobio has his hands jammed into his pockets, but they’re still cold. He isn’t really paying attention to Hinata’s babbling until he hears, “Can I come over today, Kageyama? Pleeeeease?” 

He wants to say no. It’s his birthday, and it’s late already, and he has homework, and he didn’t ask his mother. There’s about 20 reasons why Tobio wants to say no, but somehow, when he opens his mouth, he hears himself tell Hinata, “Yeah, sure.” 

“YES, thank you! I’m so excited, Kageyama, it’s been ages. Will your mom be happy to see me?” Hinata loses the sugary-sweet begging voice that Tobio can’t refuse and starts chattering again, but he still isn’t even annoyed. If anything, the excitement is infectious, and Tobio smiles despite himself. 

They arrive at his house a few minutes later, slipping off their shoes and padding into the warmth of the living room. 

“Is that you, Tobio?” His mother’s voice comes from the kitchen, accompanied by the smell of her delicious cooking. 

“Uh, yeah. I brought Hinata with me, if that’s alright.” His mother appears in the doorway, wiping her hands on a towel and smiling. 

“Of course, dear. Why don’t you boys come eat, I’ve just finished.” 

* * *

Dinner is wonderful, and the cake is as well. For the first time in years Tobio actually makes a wish when he blows his candles out, glowering as Hinata insists he shares it. 

Afterward, once the table is cleared, they go up to Tobio’s room. Truthfully, it’s at this point that he would normally start hinting that Hinata leave, but today feels different, somehow, special. 

They talk for a few minutes before Hinata comments, “You didn’t mention that it was your birthday, you know.” 

“I don’t tell most people,” Tobio tells him. “They make it a big deal.” 

Hinata nods. “I had to ask your mom when it was, and that’s why I asked to come over today.” He lays on his stomach on Tobio’s bed, feet kicking in the air. 

Tobio huffs. “Did you just want to celebrate with me? You could have asked.” 

“Duh,” Hinata laughs, “but I have a present for you, too.” 

Hinata jumps off the bed a bit roughly, and darts from the room. Tobio hears indistinct voices from the other room, and then footsteps as Hinata returns. The door creaks open, and Hinata comes in, carrying a small box. 

“Here you go, Kageyama! Happy birthday!” The box is placed in Tobio’s lap, and it’s heavier than he expected. 

It’s about the size of a shoebox, unwrapped, and there’s no tape keeping it shut. He picks at one of the flaps, stalling, until Hinata says, “C’mon, you gotta open it.” 

He does, pulling back the flaps and revealing- a tiny white kitten, with big yellow-green eyes. 

“Oh,” Tobio looks up in a panic. “Oh, no, Hinata, I can’t- it won’t- No, you-”

“Just take her out of the box, Bakageyama,” Hinata says. 

Tobio shakes his head a little violently, feeling awful about having to reject this small creature and Hinata’s gift. “Really, it’s not going to like me.”

Hinata strides forward, reaching into the box and gently taking the kitten into his hands. She nuzzles into them, making a small chirp, and Tobio’s heart sinks. Why did Hinata think this was a good idea? 

“Listen, I know you think she won’t like you, but trust me. Hold her, just once. I’ll bring her home with me if she doesn’t like you. Okay?” Hinata quirks his head, words sweet as honey, and Tobio reaches forward. 

The cat doesn’t look very small in Hinata’s hands, but she feels so tiny in his own. Her fur is so soft, and she’s warm, and Tobio is holding her. She doesn’t bite or scratch. 

She looks up at Tobio with her big eyes, bright and understanding, and licks him gently. 

His heart melts in his chest, and he looks at Hinata, who’s grinning wildly. “Told you!” 

“Dumbass,” Tobio grumbles. “What if my mom says we can’t keep her?”

“I already asked her, and she said as long as the cat likes you she can stay.” Hinata looks pointedly at the kitten, rubbing against Tobio’s long fingers as he scratches behind her tiny ears. “I’d say she likes you.” 

Tobio stares at the little cat, wonderstruck that this little creature trusts him so easily. In a way it reminds him of Hinata, closing his eyes and putting his faith in Tobio just a few days after meeting him. “What’s her name?” 

“She doesn’t have one yet. I thought you’d like to pick it.” 

Tobio can’t recall ever naming anything before. He’s never had a pet, besides one goldfish when he was in pre-school, and he called the fish Fishy. So, he’s a bit nervous to pick a name to bestow on the kitten. 

“Yume?” He says it carefully, letting it roll around in his mouth while watching Hinata. Hinata shows no sign of caring either way. 

They go through several names like this, Hinata sometimes doing nothing and sometimes grimacing slightly, until Tobio lights up like a lightbulb. 

“Mei,” he says confidently. “Hi, Mei, I’m Tobio.” Tobio leans down to look into the kitten’s eyes, and she blinks. She meows, then licks his nose.  
When he looks at Hinata this time, he’s smiling, and there’s the faintest hint of red dusting his cheeks. “I like it. I think she does, too.” 

Mei meows again, nudging Tobio’s still fingers, so he starts petting her again. “Hinata, I…” His voice catches. 

“Thank you,” Tobio says simply, and tries to convey exactly what he means. From the way Hinata fidgets and looks away, he understands. He’s always been better at that than most people, understanding what Tobio means when sometimes even Tobio doesn’t. 

Hinata stays for a while longer, talking to Tobio and playing with Mei, until he looks at the time and says he should head home. Tobio leaves Mei with his mother, afraid she’ll get lost or stuck, and walks Hinata outside. 

Tobio stays silent, not sure of what to say, until Hinata is standing with his bike and shifting his weight nervously. “I, had a really nice birthday, so thank you again,” he says. 

“I, uh, yeah,” Hinatas mumbles, and Tobio is surprised to find Hinata unsure of what to say. “Um, can I…” From across his bike, Hinata leans over and up to reach Tobio’s cheek, and kisses him. 

Tobio blinks, reaching a hand up to his cheek, and sees Hinata already starting down the driveway. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama. G’night.” 

Tobio feels light, and warm, in a way that’s entirely new to him. His cheeks are hot, but he can’t stop looking at Hinata until he’s no longer visible in the darkness.

For a few days, Tobio feels _off_. It’s winter break, so he hasn’t seen Hinata since _then_ , but… He’s torn between being glad he hasn’t, and wishing he had. Even Mei’s tiny squeaks can’t distract him the tension in his heart. 

On the one hand, Hinata is the first real friend Tobio can remember having. He has vague memories of a few kids he knew in pre-school that he really liked, but through elementary and middle school, he was always too focused on volleyball to make friends outside the club, and then even his team abandoned him. Tobio doesn’t want to lose Hinata too. Maybe it’s the contagiously cheerful energy he brings everywhere, or the warmth that he interacts with people with, but the thought of losing the only person that understands him hurts Tobio, physically. It’s like a lead weight in his stomach, his throat closing and his eyes stinging. 

Then there’s another side to their relationship, that Tobio will only acknowledge now that Hinata has made it clear he feels the same way. Hinata is cute in general, anyone would agree. But he’s also cute, like Mei, in a way that makes Tobio want to protect him from the world. He’s like a ray of sunshine personified. 

And Tobio wants Hinata, as more than just his friend. He wants to kiss Hinata, and cuddle with him while watching bad movies, and run his fingers through Hinata’s hair. Tobio has a crush on Hinata, and he wants him. 

Now he knows Hinata wants him, too, and it’s tearing him up inside. 

It’s Christmas eve, and Tobio can’t sleep. He tosses and turns, idly stroking Mei’s fur while he thinks, but his brain won’t be quiet. 

He does the only thing he knows will make the noise stop, going for a run. 

It’s actually more like a walk, since it’s dark and snowing and he’s dressed in so many layers, but Tobio isn’t too cold. He wanders through the streets, listening to the silence of the world. It’s so peaceful and beautiful, snow untouched by humanity and leaving the world in pause. 

When he finally stops, he’s at the park halfway to Hinata’s house, and Tobio has to laugh. Even in his subconscious he can’t stop thinking about Hinata. 

Tobio takes a seat on the swings, moving back and forth slowly as he watches the snow. The only light comes from the streetlight a few feet away. 

He spaces out again, letting himself sink in his thoughts. 

* * *

Tobio jolts as a voice brings him back to reality. 

“ _Kageyama?!_ ” Hinata is lit by the street light, snow landing on his orange curls before it melts. He looks a bit like a dream, to Tobio. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

A laugh bubbles in Tobio’s throat at that. No dream-Hinata of his would ever swear. Hinata rarely does, and usually complains when Tobio does. “I couldn’t sleep,” he says quietly, looking away from Hinata. 

“Oh, neither could I.” The noise of snow crunching under Hinata’s feet almost drowns out what he says next. “I was thinking about you.” 

Tobio turns, staring at Hinata with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” Hinata says defensively. “It’s not like you don’t know, Bakageyama.” He pouts as he takes the swing next to Tobio, kicking at the snow like a small child. 

“No, I know, it’s just… I didn’t expect you to be here, or to actually say that.” 

“If you’re going to make fun of me get on with it,” Hinata says. He turns away from Tobio, sounding a lot like a puppy that’s been kicked. “I know it’s dumb, I shouldn’t even had done it.” 

_No_ , Tobio wants to say. _It’s not dumb, you’re not dumb. You’re funny and cute and well, maybe not very good at volleyball but you love it and you try so hard to improve, and everyone loves you. You’re like a ray of sunlight, and you make me feel all warm inside, like I’m melting, and I like it a lot, I like you a lot. I don’t want to lose you because I’m selfish. You make me better, Hinata. You should have done it._

Nothing comes out. 

“I said get on with it, stupid, and then I can go home and cry.” Hinata sounds suspiciously like he’s already crying. 

“No,” Tobio forces out. “Hinata, that’s not-”

Silence falls, interrupted only by Hinata’s sniffling, while Tobio thinks about what to say. 

In the end he decides on, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

Hinata turns around so fast the swing twists with him, chains clinking softly as he stares. “Say that again.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Hinata. You’re my best friend, but I want more than just being your friend.” 

Despite the tears clinging to his lashes and the way his noses is dripping, Hinata breaks into a smile so bright and so joyful that Tobio is stunned. Hinata is always happy, always optimistic, but he’s never looked so _awestruck_. 

“Really?!” He jumps up and crashes into Tobio, who catches both himself and Hinata, and prevents them from falling back into the snow, barely. Despite the cold, Hinata is warm against him. “I really, really like you, Kageyama.” 

“I really, really like you, too, dumbass.” 

Leaning up to look at Tobio, but not pulling away from the half-hug, Hinata sticks his tongue out. “That’s mean, Yamayama! You can’t be mean to me anymore!” 

Tobio laughs and tightens his grip, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Hinata’s chest. “I don’t mean it like an insult, though.” 

“Yeah?” Hinata asks a little breathlessly. His arms reach up behind Tobio’s head. 

“Yeah,” Tobio affirms, looking up.

Even in the dim light, Hinata’s eyes sparkle. His cheeks are bright red, as is his nose, and he looks like he’s been crying- which, to be fair, he was. But the look of pure joy on his face are the most beautiful thing Tobio’s ever seen. 

Hinata stares down at him with the same look that Tobio feels on his face. He doesn’t know if it’s him leaning up or Hinata leaning down, but they meet somewhere in the middle and they’re _kissing_. 

It’s warm, and then there’s tongue and it’s a little wet, and Tobio doesn’t want to pull away but he can’t breathe. 

Hinata is huffing too, smiling angelically and giggling. Tobio laughs, too, and they’re both in hysterics, wheezing and crying and falling into each other. 

When the moment passes and they’re quiet again, Tobio stares up at Hinata. He’s gorgeous, really, and Tobio doesn’t think he’ll ever get bored of this. 

“Do you, I mean, um,” Hinata rambles nervously for a few moments, then quickly says, “Do you want to sleepover?” 

“Tonight?” Tobio asks. “It’s already past midnight, I don’t think-”

“No, not tonight, Bakageyama.” Hinata frowns playfully. “Tomorrow night, well, tonight, I guess. We can go out later today and then have a sleepover. Since we’re _dating_ now.” 

Tobio blushes a little, but smiles and says, “Yeah, I’d like that. Sleeping over at my _boyfriend’s_ house.” 

Hinata blushes at that, quickly declaring, “You can’t just _say_ things like that, Kageyama, you’ll kill me and then you won’t have a boyfriend!” 

Their play-fight rapidly descends into more kissing, until they’re panting and flushed and Tobio says, “We should really get home.” Except, he doesn’t really want to move, when Hinata’s half sitting on him and he’s warm in spite of the cold weather, and he feels like time has stopped. 

“I know,” Hinata sighs. He hums, closing his eyes and snuggling into Tobio’s chest just a little, then gets up and brushes the snow out of his hair. 

“Here, let me-“ Tobio joins him, ruffling Hinata’s hair until Hinata complains that Tobio’s just making a mess of it. 

Tobio looks toward the streetlight, where they’ll have to part, and sighs. “Can I walk you home?”

Hinata beams. “’Course, Yamayama!” 

It’s not his best decision, not by a long shot, but even after they get to Hinata’s house and Tobio is left outside in the cold alone, his hand feels warm from holding Hinata’s, and his heart feels warm from having a _boyfriend_. 

His mother will be delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this circa tobio's birthday in 2017 and felt like the world could use this small bit of fluff and happiness right now
> 
> catch me on twit @gbxilschmidt !!


End file.
